Forever and Always
by zacharie-vargas
Summary: inspired by the song forever and always by parachute. lovino should be on a date with Antonio when he recieved a call from the hospital . rated T for lovino's mouth and character death


this is my very first fanfic , and it isn't in my native language so sorry for my mistakes

i do not own hetalia

and the idea come from the song Forever and always , by Parachute

reviews are also appreciated ^^

i hope you'll like it and that you won't kill me for the character death ^^ sorry for your feels ;w;

enjoy ! =^.^=

* * *

He was sitting at the table, waiting for his love to come. He was on a date with him. He waited for an hour or two, looking outside. He even asked everybody around him, but no one saw him. He sighed and looked at his phone. It said 21:00.

_«Stupid bastard...he was supposed to be here at 19:00...why am I still fucking waiting for him...damn it.» _

He let another sigh escape his mouth and looked outside, lost in his own thoughts.

_He met him three years ago. Him and his beautiful emerald eyes that always seemed full of joy, his messy brown hair, his soft tanned skin, he was like a god to Lovino. - At first, they used to meet only because of his little brother, Feliciano, but soon enough they started seeing each other without him. Five months passed, they were walking on a small road in the park not so far from Lovino's house when Antonio - that was the name of his friend - suddenly decided to stop him and ask him to be his boyfriend. «I've been hiding my feelings for you for quite a while now...and I just can't keep them for myself anymore...te-te amo Lovino...I don't know if you are sharing these feelings but I just needed to say it anyways...» The declaration took him by surprise, but he answered with a kiss. The Spaniard was shocked but soon responded to it, kissing him with passion, feeling their tongues dance together as he explored each centimeters of his mouth. Since then, they were together and they loved each other more than anyone else could ever love somebody. Sure, Lovino was a bit harsh to live with but it wasn't a real problem for the Spaniard. They lived in their own houses but every day they would see each other. It had been five months since he asked him...he had finally bend down on his knee and took his hands, all the while looking into his golden eyes. «Mi amor , it's been now almost three years now that we're together and it's been a while now that I think about it and I think it's time for us...Will you marry me ? » Shocked, the Italian didn't respond immediately, but he smiled like no one else could. He was happy and in love. He bent down to kiss him and agreed: "It was about time that you asked it, bastardo! Yes, I do! " _

Suddenly, the phone rang, he jumped and looked at it with a glare. With a grumpy voice, he answered the phone, what he heard made his heart stop. His lover was in the hospital. He paid, took his coat and ran outside, into the pouring rain, to his car. With a swearword, he hit his steering wheel and started the car. He was crying as he drove to the hospital. He went straight to the administration and asked somebody to bring him to his boyfriend's room. The man tried to keep a straight face as he walked into the room. He sat on the side of his boyfriend's bed and took his hand in his. They looked in each other's eyes, trying to stop tears from falling. Antonio was about to die and he couldn't do anything about talked about everything and nothing at the same time, they talked about the good life they would have and the big house where they would want to live in forever, side by side. They created some memories to make this whole thing even more real, even if Lovino knew it wouldn't happen soon, all this life was passing in between his fingers like sand and he had to let it go. They imagined each other, old, hand in hand with a peaceful smile on their face. Together. And loving each other.

All of a sudden, an idea crossed Lovino's mind. He went to the room next to his lover's one and asked a couple if he could borrow them some rings. He was crying. They laughed and told him they were okay with it. With the rings, he warned some nurses about the idea and went back to the room. Somebody would marry them, so their destiny would be mixed together forever. He was in front of Antonio who was smiling weakly. The Italian was crying as he recited his vows.

_«I, Lovino Vargas, will always love you, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Through the good and the bad, forever and always. You're my precious one and I will be by your side forever and- … » _

He wasn't able to finish his vows, he was sobbing and he wasn't able to continue. Antonio took one of his hands and looked at him, he looked like a ghost and he was weak. He smiled and talked with a soft and faint voice. The 'beep' noises on the monitor were slowing down.

_«I, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, will always love you, Lovino Vargas , forever and always, we'll still love each other. Please just remember that even if I'm not there, I'll always love you forever.»_

He let his hand go as the 'beep' sound changed into a continuous sound he knew too well

_«YOU BASTARD! D-DON'T DIE ON ME! ANTONIO!» _

He looked at his boyfriend in shock, a nurse pushing him away, another one trying to work on Antonio's case. Lovino wasn't even able to say or do anything. These words were the last thing his boyfriend ever said to him.


End file.
